


Red Tulips

by Megabat



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman is dead, Lex has mixed feelings about that, but he has a plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Tulips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWhiteLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Tulips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982775) by [TheWhiteLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily). 



As always this art was made for fun please do not redistribute or alter.


End file.
